A lover never forgets
by LovingThatStory
Summary: Axel is so quiet, yet he stares at Saix like he always has when they were together. When he finally looked away, he couldn't help but feel a tear run down his face knowing that his OWN lover could a such a thing.
1. Chapter 1

There stood the redish spike hair guy with emerald green eyes; he was leaning against the wall right outside his room. It's been two hours since he has been waiting for his lover, Saix. His patients grew until he decided to go find him then waiting for him. While walking towards the superiors room, all he could hear was moaning. He thought," that sounds like saix moaning." He started walking closer to the superiors room. The room door was slightly open; Axel had thought he should peep into the room. There he saw a blue hair guy moaning as the silver hair guy was going in and out of him. All he could do was stare, no noise, no tears, nothing at all. He started to walk away, one step away from the door and he's gone. All he could do was run away from the problem then face it. When he got to his room, he bursted into tears. He couldn't do it, he couldn't hold it in, he needed someone to hug, and someone that he will know won't hurt him like Saix did. Yet, he's in love with her; they were together ever since they were Isa & Lea. Those thoughts went through his mind, taunting him every second of the day. As time goes by, it's was already 6 pm. Nothing to do, nothing he can do, he wonder if Saix/Isa does love him. When it came to 10 pm, a knock came upon his door. Axel's thought," Who the hell wants me at this time?"

"Come in," he yelled.

There came a blue haired, yellowed eyes guy, it was Saix.

"Axel, I haven't seen you all day," He said under his breath.

"Why would you care anyway?" Axel said while his face is in the pillow.

"What do you mean?" Asked the confused Saix.

"I know you were having sex with xemnas, you… Whore. Slut..," Axel yelled at him.

Axel had lost all control of his emotions when he had told Saix that.

"How would you know?" Saix asked.

"Because I was waiting for you for so long and I went to go find you and I ended up hearing you moan. I peeped through the door and you were having sex with xemnas also," Axel yelled at him.

Saix was in shock, he didn't know that he got caught by his own lover.

"I… I didn't know what to say," Saix said.

"You don't have to say anything, wanna know why? It's over, we're no longer together," Axel told him.

"B-But," Saix said.

"No but's, it's over, get out of my room," Axel said.

Saix looked down then left without saying another word to him. Nothing came about him, not thought, nothing. As so, a guy standing outside Axel's room with sliverish and yellowish eyes standing before Saix. Complete silents between them two, what is there to say between them two? Will Axel ever forgive Saix for what he has done? Or will he be ending up with someone else in mind?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I think I found the one**_

The tables has turned, Axel isn't the only one feeling down. Saix too, yet he's the one that _**CHEATED**_. Was Saix really in love with Axel or is Saix thinking of Xemnas? Axel looked at his door and there he saw a pinkish hair guy. Who was that?

* * *

There laid Axel on his stomach thinking about what he just said. His door open slightly, a dark blue eye was looking blankly at Axel. Axel felt something, something out of the ordinary. He looked over his shoulder and there, the eye had disappeared. He looked back and shivered and wondered… Outside his room, there stood a guy with pinkish hair and blue eyes like the sea. His eyes glued on Axel's door, no words, just silence. He just walked away like nothing ever happened; he had no shame, no regrets, nothing. Walking past Saix's door, there glancing out his door, Saix spying on Maluxia. As soon as Maluxia left, Saix went to Axel's door. Just when he went to Axel's door so check on him, Axel had thrown a pillow at his door, knowing Saix was there.

"How did you know I was peeping in your room?" Saix asked.

"Lucky guess," Axel told him as he hid his face.

"Please come back to me?" Saix asked.

"No, you're a dipshit and I hate you," Axel told him.

A tear appeared but quickly he had wiped it off his face showing no emotion, Saix knocked.

"Can I at least come in?" He asked.

No word came out of his mouth; Saix stood waiting frankly at the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked again.

"Sure," Axel answered.

Saix opened the door quietly as he walked in, looking at Axel, closing it right after him. He wanted to sit next to Axel but he knew he couldn't do such a thing but he took the risk. He sat at the edge of Axel's bed and Axel turned to look to look at Saix, their eyes met.

"Isa…," Axel whispered.

"Lea…," Saix said.

There Saix laid a hand on Axel's cheek, Axel's hand covered Saix hand. Leaning in and brushing his lips against Axel's lips lightly but gently, he couldn't bear it and pulled Isa on top of him while kissing Isa hard. Isa tugging at Lea's coat, they pulled away and looked at each other. Axel's hands were at Saix's waist.

"Want to strip for each other," Axel asked while winking at him.

"Um… Well, um, sure," Saix said nervously.

As Leas asked that, his hands were already on Isa's ass, squeezing it gently. A slight moaning noise had come from Saix's mouth. Saix was standing right in front of Axel, stripping himself down. As each piece of clothing was taken off, Axel felt his dick wanting more. He began to get a boner, he wasn't afraid to show it, as Saix was completely naked. Saix walked to Axel started to play with his hair then put his lips on his neck. Isa starting to take off Lea's clothes as Lea fell down on his back with Isa on top of him. He looked at him and smiled but looked up at the ceiling.

"Isa…," Lea said.

Isa stopped what he was doing and was looking at Lea all confused.

"What is it?" Isa asked.

"Can we… Um, get into a making love position?" Lea asked while blushing.

Isa didn't know what to say, but after a moment, he nodded.

"Of course," Isa answered.

There Isa moved his body the opposite way of Lea's body and his mouth was against his dick. None of them started to do anything until Isa felt something, didn't feel right but felt good. Lea started to suck on his dick while Isa was licking Lea's. Everything felt so… Right… Each of them started to moan while they were enjoying it. Xemnas on the other hand; he didn't like it, he was looking through Axel's door since it was opened slightly. He grew angry yet upset with what he just witness. Xemnas couldn't stand it; he turned around and put his hand on the wall while looking at the ground. Suddenly he walked away from what he just saw, no man has ever thought he would see someone he actually love go back to someone they first cheated on. I didn't really think I would fall for him, but as the times he came to me to have sex with him. I started to feel… Feel like I actually wanted to have something more than just friend's with benefits. As he got to the end of the hall, he stood hearing laughter fill the hallway. Saix and Axel's voices, stood at the end of the hall waiting for Saix to come out of Axel's room. Saix had left the room still fixing his coat as he started walking down the hall as he sees Xemnas.

"Xemnas, is that you?" Saix said happily.

No words could come out of his mouth; all he wanted to do was swear at him. Instead, he tried to act calm and so it worked.

"Come to my office now," Xemnas said.

"Yes, of course," Saix replied.

There stood Xemnas looking down as Saix walked past him like nothing did happened. Xemnas knew, but why should he really care about what had happened..? Axel was lying in bed, just thinking about what had happened until he heard a knock.

"Who's there?" He asked.

There, he opened the door without his consent of coming in, and he closed the door right behind him, his eye's staring at Axel. There Axel's eyes staring blankly at him. He didn't know what to say to him, that pinkish hair, those blue eyes. Was he dreaming or is it reality, most of the times it would be a dream since you would have awaken from it by now. The dude started walking towards him and laid a kiss upon his cheek.

"Ma…?" Axel whispered.

"Maluxia is my name," He whispered back.

There he disappeared as quickly as he could, leaving Axel speechless. His mind went wild, his face turned red, he laid his hand where he felt the kiss and smiled.

*Saix and Xemnas now*

"How dare you say you did not have sex with him?" Xemnas asked while yelling at him.

"Because I didn't," Saix answered.

"But I have proof," He told him.

"No you…," Saix said.

"I saw you making love with Axel, you slut, how can you do that to me? I love you," Xemnas said when he interrupted Saix.

"You don't even love me and I'm still in love with Axel. Anyway, we weren't dating in the first place. So, why can't you see that we were made for each other, I love -," Saix said.

"If you loved him, you wouldn't have cheated on him with me. Also, if we weren't dating in the first place then why do you always come to me to have sex with?" Xemnas said with a tear falling.

Saix stood there while looking away from Xemnas. No words came out of either one of those two's mouths. They had nothing to say to each other. Or did they…?


End file.
